


Life in the Devildom: Year One

by Shiukian



Series: Life in the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Violence, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiukian/pseuds/Shiukian
Summary: Yuki Anderson, a young girl who's lived most of her life in the foster system, runs away only to end up living in the Devildom with several Demons as her housemates. Can she keep her sanity amongst all the crazy? Or will she loose her life when trying to fix everyone else's problems?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life in the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome to the Devildom!

**Author's Note:**

> I will use my MC's name, as this story is my own MC. Her name is Yuki Anderson. Will post a Character profile for her. 
> 
> The events of this story will take place during the Shall We Date?: Obey Me chapters 1 - 20. I may include other stories from Lonely Devils and/or Devilgram.
> 
> Also, please no negative, rude, or abusive comments. I accept only positive and constructively critical comments. Anything else will be deleted.

_“Help me…_

_“Please help me. I was locked up by a demon…_

_“You are my only hope… help me get out of here…_

_“I beg you, you must find me!”_

* * *

Yuki woke with a start, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. It was the third time this month she had had that dream. She rarely dreamed, and even rarely remembered them the next morning. This one was so repetitive and vivid there was no way she could forget. She was standing in a dark hall, the only light illuminating the door at the end, an unfamiliar voice echoing, desperate and lonely, calling out to her. Every time she reached for the door she woke up, never able to open it and rescue whoever was inside.

She looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It read 3:59 am, the same time she woke up the previous times she had that dream. There was no point in trying to sleep so she pulled herself out of bed.

Yuki stared across the room at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Her messy, knotted red hair hung just above her shoulders and into her eyes. She had allowed her fringe to grow past her golden-green eyes, it was like a shield that would protect her from the onslaught of pity that was typically sent her way. She didn't have anyone looking out for her as it was; she only had herself. Friends? She didn't have any. Family? A pretend one, maybe, but they were temporary. She thought back to the late-night conversation she overheard last night. They were done with her. They were going to call the organization in the morning, to have them take her away. Again. They had tried. They all tried. But Yuki's heart was hard, she wasn't one to let others get close to her. Last time she let them… it didn't go well for her. Her eyes drifted to her wrist, following the long scar that stretched from her palm up to the crook of her elbow; she had a matching one on the other wrist, as well as smaller scars that crossed over them, like tiny tally marks. All evidence of the last time she let anyone ever get close to her.

She thought back to an idea that had crossed her mind several times. What was the point in staying? They were just going to send her to another family that would see the hardness in her heart and send her to yet another family. She had thought this several times, and the more she thought on it the more she liked the idea. She shook her head. It was time to get out of this hell hole.

She quickly dressed, pulling on black ripped skinny jeans, a snug tee shirt, the fingerless gloves that covered her scars and pulled on a hoodie, keeping the hood over her messy unbrushed choppy hair. She grabbed a backpack, the one this family had bought for her school that was supposed to start in a few days, swearing she would never use another garbage bag to pack again, and threw her few clothes inside, her medication, and finally shoved in Ramsley, the stuffed sheep her mom had bought her many years ago. It was the only thing she had left that reminded her of life before her darkness. She pulled the backpack onto her back, opened the window and climbed out into the fire escape. Once she climbed down and reached the ground, she held tightly to her backpack straps and just walked.

Of course, the thought of where she would go crossed her mind. She didn’t have a plan other than getting away. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to leave Manhattan. There was nothing holding her here anyway.

She had been walking down 5th Avenue for a while, not really paying attention when she heard someone calling out, “Hey! Hey kid! Stop!”

Turning around she saw two police officers, who had pulled up in a cruiser, stepping out and coming towards her. She turned and kept walking, hoping they would just lose interest. It was just wishful thinking of course. Their footsteps got quicker as they approached, and she burst into a sprint. There was no way she'd let them catch her, let them take her back. No, she had to run.

She rushed across West 110th Street, a taxi or two honking at her as they nearly hit her, and she ran straight into Central Park. She knew this park like the back of her hand, escaped to this park many times before; she knew every secret place, especially the places the police didn’t know of. She'd easily lose them in there. She dashed through the trees, leaped over hedges, and didn't look back.

She knew the police would do anything to catch her, calling on their radios for assistance, so she decided to hide and slid to a stop and crawled into a small alcove, hidden by bushes and a statue. After waiting a few minutes, the two police officers ran past her hiding place, calling out and into their radios. She waited another 10 minutes before crawling out and walking back the way she came.

Yuki let out the breath she was holding. How the heck was she supposed to get out of Manhattan? At least she wasn't in Long Island. But she'd still need to cross one of the bridges to get out of the city. Even if she reached that far, how did she expect to get away from police? Once her foster parents realized she was gone, an APB would be put out for her. Where could she go to just… disappear?

CROAK!

Yuki looked up. There was a raven in the tree above her, looking down at her. She knew ravens were smart, but there was a strange intelligence this one seemed to have, starting at her. It made her nervous, so she kept waking. There was a flutter of wings and the bird croaked again, this time landing on a branch that hung low at eye level with her. “What?” she asked, almost as if she expected it to answer.

That's when she noticed it. This raven wasn't normal; it had a third leg, which gripped a rolled-up piece of paper, holding it towards her as if it wanted her to take it. “Is this for me?” she asked. In response, the bird stepped closer to her on the branch, stretching its third leg further toward her. She reached up, hesitated for a moment, staring at the strange intelligent bird, before taking hold of the paper. She kept her eyes on the raven as she unrolled it, only to turn them onto the beautifully cursive letters.

_“Congratulations, Yuki Anderson!_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Royal Academy of Diavolo._

_Please return this letter with your sign to confirm your participation._

_We are looking forward to welcoming you as part of our new exchange program._

_Sincerely,_

_Diavolo”_

Yuki stared at the script, reading and rereading the letter. She had never heard of this supposed school, nor had she applied to attend any private school. Why would an academy, a private one at that, want with someone like her anyway? She wasn’t special, smart, nor attractive. Yet, that was her name at the top. There was even a line drawn at the bottom, probably for her signature. This had to be a joke. She turned to look at the strange three-legged raven, who stared right back at her. “This is a joke, right?” The bird cocked its head to the side. She shook hers. “I must be going crazy. I’m talking to a freaking bird.” She stared at the letter again and started walking over to a trash can.

CROAK! CROAK! CROAK!

The raven took off towards her and pulled her hoodie back with its third appendage. “Hey! What the hell!”

With another croak, something else bumped the back of her head. She looked up and saw another raven; this one though was normal, but it looked just as intelligent as the three legged one. After hearing several croaks, she looked around and saw she was surrounded by hundreds of ravens, all staring at her intently and cawing at her. “Okay, I’ve been watching way too many Alfred Hitchcock movies,” she said to herself.

Another raven came up behind her and tugged on her hair. “Hey!” she said, flinging her arm back. “Ouch!” she said as she felt a sting on her finger, pulling it into her mouth sucking on the small paper cut. She looked down and noticed a small drop of her blood had fallen onto the invitation, right on the signature line.

All the ravens started cawing and croaking at her, flying all around her. With the flapping of wings, and loud cries, it felt like she was in some kind of raven tornado. She pulled her hoodie over her head again, looking for a way out of the misconception (name for a group of ravens), but she couldn’t even see the park anymore, it was all black feathers. And then, without warning, the ground was no longer there and she fell.

It felt like she fell a great distance, but then, all of a sudden, she landed, not so gracefully, but she wasn’t hurt. After a moment of catching her breath and not hearing the caws of birds, Yuki looked up, confused and unsure where she was. She was no longer in Central Park; in fact, she was no longer outside. She glanced around and realized she was in a large room, a large set of dark wooden doors with strangely beautiful engravings in its wood, high ceiling and eight tall windows at the far side. It was night time outside, which was odd because the sun should have been coming up soon, if it hadn’t already. She noticed in between each window was a long banner that ran from the ceiling down the height of the window, each had depictions of different animals: a snake, scorpion, a cow… was that a unicorn? Where the hell was she?

Suddenly, several candelabras lit up below the windows, as did the beautiful chandelier above her, revealing a single platform with several throne-like chairs sitting on platform; it reminded Yuki of an old-fashioned courtroom. She realized that there were people in some of these chairs, all staring at her. The man on the top platform stood and extended his arms with a large smile. “Welcome to the Devildom, Yuki!”

Yuki stared at the man. He wore some kind of military-like red uniform, which stretched down to past his knees, with a black shirt and white tie; his skin was a light tan color and his eyes, sparkling with glee, were a bright golden color. His hair was a ruddy reddish color and parted on his left with bangs falling into his eyes.

Wait… he said her name, as if he was familiar with her.

He must have noticed the confused look she wore, for he cleared his throat and continued his greeting with a slight chuckle. “Pardon me, I should really introduce myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the prince the Devildom. I will one day be crowned king of all demons.”

_Did he just say demons?_ she thought to herself.

He cocked his head, probably looking just as confused as she was. “I _am_ speaking English, is that not your language?”

Yuki swallowed the lump in her throat. “Sorry, I understand…. But I… don’t. What’s this about demons? The Devildom?” She noticed one of the younger men sitting on the platform below him leaning into the one next to him, whispering something.

“Did you not sign your acceptance letter?” Diavolo asked, indicating the invitation she still held in her hand.

“What? No, I thought it was a joke!”

One of the others stood up and walked towards Yuki. He was tall and lean with a slight build, skin pale, and eyes and hair dark as coal, kept tidy with a little fringe. His uniform was similar in style to Diavolo’s, but was black with a red cape. When she looked up at him as he approached, she would say he was the typical definition of ‘tall, dark, and handsome.’ Without hesitation, he slipped the invitation from her loose grip with his black-gloved hand and glanced over it. His eyes darted back to her, a hint of red in the dim lighting, making him appear quite ominous. “Is this not your signature here?” he asked with a smooth deep voice.

Yuki looked down at the invitation. Sure enough, there was her signature, in red… blood! “Yeah, but I didn’t sign it. I cut my finger before… before… the birds...” She didn’t quite know how to say what had happened without sounding crazy.

“Well, it matters not. You’ve obviously accepted the terms of the invitation!” Diavolo stated with a grin on his face, making his way down a set of stairs and heading towards her. “So, as I said before, I welcome you, miss Yuki Anderson, to the Royal Academy of Diavolo.” He gently took her hand and gave a chaste kiss to her knuckles. “We call it RAD for short.”

“Can you please explain what I’ve supposedly agreed to?” Yuki asked, trying to ignore the slight blush on her cheeks. “And what’s this about demons?”

“Lord Diavolo here is the Prince of the Devildom,” said Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome. “RAD is a school for demons, and we have just started a new program to include members from the other two realms to join our school in an exchange program in an attempt to build relationships and understanding with them. You were chosen as one of the two humans for this program.”

Yuki rolled her eyes. “And let me guess, the other two are ‘angels,’” she said, using air-quotes to emphasize how ridiculous they sounded. Diavolo’s smile just got bigger. “Wait… they are?”

“Well, of course! Two members from the Celestial Realm were chosen just as two from the Human Realm were. You just happened to be one of the lucky ones!” Diavolo elbowed Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome. “Shouldn’t you introduce yourself, my friend?” Before giving him a chance to talk, Diavolo threw an arm around Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome’s shoulder in a familiar way. “This is Lucifer, the Vice-President of the student council here at RAD, my right-hand man and most trusted friend! Oh, and some may refer to him as the Demon Avatar of Pride!” Lucifer rolled his eyes, looking unamused by Diavolo’s familiarity and enthusiasm.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo,” Lucifer muttered.

“Lucifer? Like, Satan?” Yuki asked with disbelief.

“Ugh! Humans are so naive!”

Yuki’s eyes were drawn to one of the other figures sitting in one of the lower platform chairs. This one wore a similar uniform to Lucifer’s but the jacket was much shorter. His dress shirt, as were the others who were still seated, was a teal color, and he wore a light-yellow bow tie. His blonde hair was also parted similarly to the raven-haired man, but his fringe was longer and fell into his eyes, which were a piercing green, and they had a hint of anger in them. “I’m Satan! And Lucifer and I are _NOTHING_ alike!” he growled.

“Oh, come now, brother,” the one sitting to Satan’s left said with a high sultry voice. “It’s not her fault she doesn’t know. Humans only know what society tells them.” This one’s honey-colored eyes then turned Yuki’s way, his wavy champagne hair bouncing with the turn of his head. His lips curled into a flirtatious smile. “Lucifer, why don’t you introduce the rest of us? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes again. “This one here is Asmodeus. He is the fifth eldest. The Avatar of Lust.”

_Fifth eldest? Wait, are they all related?_ she thought to herself.

“ _’This_ one?!’” Asmodeus cried, standing and slamming his foot as if making a point. “Really Lucifer? Is that any way to introduce me?”

“At least he didn’t ignore you altogether,” Satan muttered between clenched teeth.

“And as you know, that one is Satan. He is the fourth eldest, the Avatar of Wrath,” Lucifer added. “Don’t let his passive-aggressive nature fool you.”

Yuki glanced back at Satan, who’s arms were crossed over his chest, eyes glancing away from her. _There’s no passiveness about his aggression,_ she thought. “Wrath?” Her eyes then switched to Asmodeus, who walked – no, glided – over to them. “Avatar of lust?”

Asmodeus smiled sweetly. “That’s what they call me!” Standing next to Lucifer he was several inches shorter, and he even wore short heels. He bent slightly at the waist, leaning toward Yuki. “They say I have a mesmerizing gaze, that I can make anyone fall in lust with me. How about you, Yuki?”

Her eyes met his and Yuki noticed that his eyes were not all honey but pink as well making them look like sunsets. Were they contact lenses? There was no way his eyes were really that color. Before she could ask, she realized that he was staring at her, leaning in closer than she felt comfortable. “Um, what are you doing?” she asked, taking a small step back.

The Avatar of Lust blinked suddenly, his face revealing a confused expression. “Wait… there’s something different about you.”

Satan laughed from across the room. “It seems your powers of ‘persuasion’ don’t work on _everybody_! Be careful, Yuki. Asmo has been known to charm one into doing whatever he wants before he eats them!”

“That’s not true!” Asmodeus pouted to his brother before turning back to her. “Well, I guess that depends on your definition of ‘eating them.’ Regardless, it seems he’s right. My powers don’t work on you… I wonder why.”

“Are you quite done, Asmo?” Lucifer sighed impatiently. He turned toward the row of chairs where another figure sat. “That one there is Beelzebub, the sixth eldest.”

Yuki turned to face where Lucifer was pointing. Next to Asmodeus’ vacant seat sat a very tall, very muscular man, shaggy orange hair, with violet eyes, which looked either angry or grumpy. His uniform was similar, his teal shirt though was unbuttoned at the neck and untucked, revealing an orange t-shirt underneath, his jacket completely undone and crinkled. “Lucifer, I’m hungry.”

“Let me guess,” Yuki said before Lucifer could speak. “Avatar of Gluttony?”

“My,” Diavolo exclaimed. “She’s catching on rather quick, isn’t she!”

“That she is,” Lucifer agreed.

“So, you guys are demons?” She received a nod from Lucifer and Diavolo. “You don’t look very demony to me.”

Diavolo burst into a hearty laugh, tears welling at the corners, repeating the term ‘demony’ in-between breaths. Lucifer rolled his eyes. “We decided revealing our demon forms may frighten you. So, we glamoured ourselves to look more human to you.”

“Okay, so what’s the deal with this Academy? Why was I chosen and how long do you expect me to stay?”

Lucifer, realizing that Diavolo was still dealing with his fit of laughter, not at all surprised, decided to take the opportunity to explain things to her. “You were chosen somewhat randomly. Our first student was chosen based on his skills in magic. You were selected out of numerous other applicants who had little to no magic whatsoever. I’ll be honest, I was tired of looking through files and you just happened to be at the top of the pile.”

Yuki felt somewhat insulted from that, but decided not to argue the point.

“As for the Academy, Diavolo already explained some of it. RAD has been in existence for eons, educating our Demon population so we can have a healthy and well-ordered society. Only recently have we decided to include Celestial and human beings, in an attempt to grow in harmony with them.

“As for how long your expected to stay, the agreement is a full year.”

“A year? Like a full year? 3Three hundred, sixty-five days?”

Lucifer nodded. “Is there a problem with that?”

Yuki took a moment to consider his question. Part of her did think, yes, there was a problem. There was probably an APB out for her, they’d come looking for her. But could the police even find her here? Where exactly was the Devildom? Was it even in the States? Was she even on Earth anymore? Maybe, if she stayed long enough, they'd give up on her? Maybe by the time she returned to Earth, she could start over? Maybe even support herself? Maybe… She looked up to Lucifer and shook her head. “No. No problem here.”

“Wonderful!” Diavolo exclaimed, obviously over his bout of laughter. “Lucifer, I thought you said Mammon would be here to welcome her. Isn’t he supposed to orient her to the Devildom?”

Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Yes. And obviously he decided to shirk his responsibility again. I shall punish him thoroughly.” He shook his head then reached into his breast pocket and pulled something out, holding it out to her. “This is your new Diavolo Devildom Device, or D.D.D. It’s designed to resemble a cell phone from the human world.” Yuki took it from him. She had never owned a cell phone before, but she’d seen others use theirs, and after a moment of fiddling with it she unlocked the screen. There were several icons, ones that seemed to be easily recognizable as a text messaging app, a phone app, and even an icon that reminded her of Instagram with little devil horns. “If you hit the phone app, you’ll see I’ve already programed some important contacts for you,” Lucifer added.

Yuki opened the contacts and saw several names, most of them of the gentlemen she was just introduced to, including Diavolo. There were three names she wasn’t familiar with. ‘Leviathan,’ ‘Mammon,’ and ‘Solomon.’ “Who are they?” she indicated to Lucifer.

“Solomon is the other human in the exchange program. I figured you may want to have someone who was in a similar boat as you are. Just don’t put too much trust in him. The other two are our other brothers that have chosen to not be here…” Yuki could detect some irritation in his voice. “Speaking of which, why don’t you call Mammon and introduce yourself to him. Oh, and put it on speaker, please.”

Yuki could tell it wasn’t a request. She noticed the amused look on Asmodeus and Satan’s faces. Ignoring them, she hit the call button next to Mammon’s name and hit the speaker button. The phone rang two times before the call was answered.

“Yo! Lucifer! Now, before ya ask, I didn’t do it!” the voice said from the other end of the call.

“Um, okay,” Yuki responded. Satan chuckled from where he sat, obviously amused with the situation.

“Huh? This ain’t Lucifer… Who the hell is this, eh?”

“My name is Yuki… I’m an exchange student…?”

“Whaa? Exchange student? Ugh! You gave me a bit of a heart attack, yo! I thought you were my bro, Lucifer. Ya should have told me right away!

“So, what kind’a business would a human like yourself have with THE Great Mammon, eh?”

 _How about I teach you to speak to people with proper English,_ she thought to herself. “Apparently, you’re supposed to orient me, or something?” She looked to Lucifer, but he motioned her to continue.

“Yeaaaaah, no. Sorry, nutin’ in it for me. Why would I do that? I’m no babysitter… G’luck with that, see ya!”

“Wait! Lucifer told me you’d help me out!” she tried to sound insisting.

“As I said, good luck! Ya think you can scare me with that tactic? Trying to get me to do your bidding by threatening me with ‘his’ name! Forget it!”

Before this Mammon could disconnect the line, Lucifer leaned forward so that he was directly over the phone. “You’ve got ten seconds to get to the Student Council Room. Ten… nine… eight…”

“Sorry! Right away, Sir!” And with that, the call was disconnected.

Yuki stared at the phone with disbelief, then turned her disapproving gaze to Lucifer. “He sounds so reliable…” she said sarcastically.

“Yes, well, this is a test for him as much as it’s a test for you.”

“I can understand your frustration, Yuki,” Diavolo piped in, his big grin still on his face. “Being brought to an unfamiliar place and having someone you don’t know take care of you, I don’t doubt you feel anxious about it. Mammon isn’t the only one here to help you, though. The rest of the brothers are here to help you as well, aren’t you, Lucifer?”

“Yes, we are all here to assist,” Lucifer replied.

“In any way we can,” Asmodeus added, flirtatiously wiggling his eyebrows. “And I mean, _anything…_ ”

“You can help me by not,” Yuki simply said, getting a laugh from Satan. She hated guys like Asmodeus; narcissistic and flirty. He was going to be trouble.

“You will also be living with them,” Diavolo added, gaining a look of shock from the girl.

“Say, what?”

“To keep you safe. You’ll be living with them at the House of Lamentation. Your room is already set up for you, and they’ve placed wards around the property to keep you safe from other demons who may find your soul appetizing.” He said all that with a straight face, making Yuki curious.

“The House of Lamentation? Sounds lovely,” she replied dryly.

“It’s a rather spacious house,” Lucifer added. “It was originally a cursed house in the human world, but we’ve repurposed it.”

Suddenly, the large double doors flew open, drawing everyone’s attention. In strode a young man with a dark tan, snow white hair, and an angry look on his face. “Hey! You’ve got a lotta nerve to be summoning THE _Great Mammon!_ ” Yuki stared at the demon striding over to her. “Listen up! I’m not the kind of guy to repeat myself, so take note! If you value your life then you’ll hand over all valuables and money! Otherwise I’ll just eat you right here and now.”

“Mammon,” Lucifer growled through clenched teeth. “Shut up, or I’ll hit you.” Without warning Lucifer swung his arm at the back of Mammon’s head.

“Ow! You’re suppos’ta give me a chance to shut up before hitting me…” Mammon whined, rubbing the back of his head.

Satan had finally joined them and swung an arm around Mammon’s shoulders. “If you haven’t guessed yet, Yuki, this is Mammon, the second oldest of our happy little family. I bet you can guess which Avatar he is?”

“Judging from him demanding money, which I don’t have, I’d say greed.”

Mammon stared at her slack-jawed. “What? No money?”

“That’s right!” Satan grinned, ignoring his brother, tightening his arm around Mammon’s neck. “Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money. But from what I’ve heard, if you piss him off, that wealth evaporates! Without a Grimm to their name!”

“He’s also a masochist,” Asmodeus added, resting his arms around Yuki’s shoulders from behind her, resting his chin atop her head. She secretly was grateful that she had the backpack on, keeping him from pressing against her. “That’s the most important part.”

Mammon turned his stare to Asmodeus, speechless.

“Indeed,” Lucifer said, a sadistic smirk on his lips. “And it so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother.”

“Hey! Stop lyin’ to her! I didn’t ask to be hit, and I ain’t a masochist!”

Lucifer ignored Mammon as well. “You’ll be in charge of overseeing this human’s needs during the whole exchange. And I expect your full cooperation.”

“Why me? Why not Asmo? He seems more interested than I am!”

“Because Asmo is already overseeing Solomon.”

“Not that I mind a threesome!” the Avatar of Lust added. “But looking after one human is work enough…”

“Then why not Beel?”

_Is he seriously trying to get out of this?_ Yuki wondered.

“Oh, come now, brother dearest!” Asmo chimed, pulling off of Yuki only to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her flush against his side. “We can’t entrust her to Beel. He might eat her by accident.”

Yuki’s eyes grew wide. “You’re joking right?” she asked the flirtatious avatar. She then turned her eyes to the hangry demon, still sitting in his seat and arms crossed against his broad chest.

“I can’t promise I won’t,” was all he said.

“Seriously! You’re useless!” Mammon cried.

“Mammon….”

All eyes turned to Lucifer. This time, there was a strange dark purple aura that surrounded him. Yuki stared as the air practically swirled around him and the room suddenly got cold, and with the dark smirk across his lips, made him appear even more intimidating than before. “Surely, you’re not going to tell me you object to this arrangement, are you?”

Mammon groaned loudly before giving an exasperated sigh. “I hate you! Every last one of ya! Fine!” The dark aura faded from Lucifer.

“Look human! As much as I don’t wanna, I don’t got much choice! You’re a huge pain in my ass, and I’m too important for this kinda work. But whatever Lucifer says goes, so ya better not cause me any trouble, got it?”

Yuki just glared at him, silently.

“Ugh, you gotta dumb one, Lucifer! What’s wrong with her?”

“Mammon, why don’t you walk her home? I have some things I need to deal with here, and I’m sure Yuki would like to settle in and become more comfortable with her new surroundings before RAD officially starts.”


	2. The House of Lamentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki arrives at the House of Lamentation.

Yuki trailed behind Mammon out of the RAD grounds and down the streets of the Devildom, Asmodeus’ arm linked with hers and Satan and Beelzebub following close behind. Mammon was pouting the whole time, muttering his complaints about having to babysit a little human, while Asmodeus was happily chatting away at Yuki, telling her of all the best clubs and stores, which he promised he’d take her to, much to her dismay.

When Diavolo realized that she was literally carrying everything that she owned, he gave her a pre-paid credit card with enough Grimm to purchase a whole new wardrobe. Asmodeus complained that her clothes were tasteless and frumpy looking and insisted that he help her with building a fashionable collection.

She barely listened to Asmodeus blabbing on and on until she felt his fingers brush her hood back and into her tangled hair, drawing her attention back to him. “And we desperately need to do something about this rat’s nest! Haven’t you heard of a hairbrush?! Ugh, you have so many split ends, and it’s so dry… That’s it, I need to take you to my stylist. Better yet, I’ll take care of it myself!”

“Hey!” Mammon said, turning around and walking backwards, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched. “That’s _my_ human! Go harass your own!”

“Mind your business, Mammon!” Asmodeus complained. “You’d let her wander around town in these rags and let her keep up this homeless appearance. I helped Solomon with his wardrobe long ago. He can handle his own. When I’m done with her, she’ll be the talk of the town.”

“I thought you were too busy with Solomon to even bother with her,” Satan chimed in behind them.

“That was before I realized that she needs _extra_ help. I mean look at her!” Asmodeus stopped them and turned Yuki around to face Satan and Beelzebub. “She’s cute, yes, but she looks like a vagabond! I need to polish the rough off so she looks like the diamond she is underneath!”

Yuki silently glared at Asmodeus when he uttered the word ‘cute.’

“How about we get her home before you start torturing her with your obsessive habits,” Satan said, walking past them.

“Com’on human!” Mammon moaned, looping his arm around hers and pulling her along, leaving Asmodeus to scoff behind them.

“I have a name you know!” Yuki complained.

“Yeah, yeah, come on!”

Yuki pouted, but didn’t protest. She looked up to the sky, which was a strange purple color, not the blue-grey she was used to. It was also very cloudy and dark, the moon bright and shining through. She swore that it should have been mid-morning by now, and it was bright enough that it should have been, but there was no sign of the sun. She pulled out her D.D.D. and looked at the time. 16:46. How was it late afternoon?

Satan glanced back at her, noting her confused look. “What’s wrong?”

She turned her gaze to him. “I’m just curious why the moon is up already?”

The demon of Wrath huffed. “The moon’s always up. We don’t have a sun here.”

“So, it’s always night time?”

“Of course not, darling!” Asmodeus laughed, linking arms wither her again on the opposite side from Mammon. “We have two moons; one for daytime, one for night. Our Day-moon is slightly brighter, yet no moon can shine as bright as me!” he added by pulling out a compact from his pocket and checking his hair in the tiny mirror.

After a while, they came to a large gated property with a long path through a thick wooded forest. If Yuki had known any better, with the mist, the sound of bugs and wind whistling through the branches of the hollow trees, and the musky smell, she wouldn’t b surprised if it was a genuine haunted forest. As they approached, the wrought iron gate swung inward giving Yuki a start; there were no obvious electronics, cameras, so it should have been impossible for it to open by itself. “It recognizes us.” Yuki glanced up to Asmodeus, who gave her a wink. “Pretty soon it’ll know you too.”

Yuki turned her eyes back to the path ahead. The path curved a few times before opening up to a large clearing. There, in the middle of the clearing stood a beautiful mansion. It reminded her of the Gothic Revival house she and her mom used to live in. Yuki shook her head as if shaking off the memories.

“Welcome to the House of Lamentation!” Satan stated, giving her a side smirk as he climbed the steps to the front doors.

As they approached, Yuki noted there were seven tombstones along the path to the house. “Have I been adopted by the Addams family?”

“Which family, dear?” Asmodeus asked.

Yuki shook her head. “Never mind.”

Satan held the door open for them and Yuki couldn’t help but to stop and stare in awe inside the main entry. It was the most beautiful front foyer she had ever seen, with a pair of stairs rounding on both sides climbing to the second floor, two matching dragon statues on either side, and lit candles in the beautiful chandelier and on wall mounted candle holders lighting up the aesthetic Victorian wallpaper. “Holy shit…”

Beelzebub walked around them and headed down the hall turning to the right.

“Where’s he going?”

“Probably to raid the fridge,” Satan moaned. “Beel! You better leave food for dinner tonight!” he yelled as he started climbing the stairs while undoing his bow tie before disappearing around to the left.

“Ugh, I supposed I should show you around, I guess,” Mammon said.

“Why don’t you do that, brother dearest,” Asmodeus sung. “I’m going to get out of this wretched uniform and into something more fashionable. I also need to fix my nails, so I might be a while.” The demon of Lust started climbing the stairs to the right. “Take good care of our little cutie-pie!” he called back, sending a quick blowing kiss Yuki’s way.

Yuki growled under her breath.

Mammon sighed. “All right, come on!” He grabbed her hand and started showing her around the main floor.

The tour had Yuki in complete awe. The house was the perfect combination of Victorian décor, modern electronics, and medieval appliances. Every room was very spacious and luxurious, with expensive furniture, ancient relics in display cases, piles upon piles of books in the two-story library, which she could imagine getting lost in quite easily… the whole house was a maze, and Yuki wanted to explore every nook and cranny, especially when Mammon made mention of a secret study.

As the tour continued, Mammon took her up to the second floor and explained that the east wing was where Beelzebub, Satan, and Asmodeus’ rooms were, and the West was where Lucifer, Leviathan, his, and Yuki’s rooms were. “Who’s Leviathan?”

“My younger brother, the third eldest,” Mammon replied, heading over to one of the bedrooms. “You probably won’t see much of him. He’s usually holed up in his room, playing video games or some such. Anyway, your room is-”

He was cut off when the door across opened and there stood said brother. His purple side-swept hair was long and curtained over his eyes but even that couldn’t hide the fact that said eyes were piercing orange and staring angrily at Mammon. “You scumbag of a brother! Give me back my money!”

Mammon suddenly rushed behind Yuki, hiding. “L-L-Levi! Hey, what’s goin’ on bro? What brings you out to the three-dimensional world?”

“Don’t ‘bro’ me! You owe me money and I need it, NOW! And then go crawl in a hole and die!” Leviathan reminded Yuki of the typical nerd, though more eccentric than most. If it weren’t for his piercing gaze looking just past her at his older brother, she would have been distracted by his long jacket with emoji buttons or the techno music blaring from his headphones around his neck.

“Hey, I still need time, I’ll get you your money back, I promise,” Mammon said from behind her. He was hanging onto her backpack, making her step back as he did, shielding him from his weeb brother.

“That’s what you said 200 years ago, you scumbag!”

“260, geez, get it right,” she heard the demon of Greed murmmur behind her.

“Seriously?” she commented. “Mammon, let go!”

“Ugh! You- you…”

“What? Scum? Money-grabber? What?” Mammon leaned over her shoulder, taunting him even further.

Leviathan sneered, “You’re a low-life and a waste of space!”

“Hey, common! That’s worse.” Yuki could hear the hurt in his voice that could have been easily misinterpreted as anger.

“Do I look like I care? Just hand it over! I need to buy the Blu-ray box set of ‘ _Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion!_ ’ The initial copies includes a promotional ticket to a live event, and I need to go!” Leviathan stomped closer.

Mammon tugged Yuki’s backpack, forcing her to step back again as he stayed behind her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I don’t have your money! How am I supposta’ give ya money I don’t have, eh?”

“So, you refuse?”

“Uh..”

“Can you let go of my backpack? I did not ask to be part of this fight!” Yuki complained.

“Listen, human!” Mammon finally addressed her again, coming out from behind to face her again. “Here’s a lil’ piece of advice for ya: when there’s a demon ‘bout to attack ya, there’s only one thing your skinny ass should do, and that’s run! Got it?!” He glanced at Levi and gave a victory sign while sticking his tongue out. “See ya!”

Without hesitation, Mammon suddenly zoomed away faster than Yuki had ever seen anyone move, and slammed a door behind him, locking it in the process.

“Mammon!” Leviathan cried, trying to open his brother’s door with no success, then punched it in frustration. “Fuck you!”

Yuki could only stand there in astonishment, trying to comprehend Mammon’s speed. Even Usain Bolt couldn’t match that speed. That’s when she realized Leviathan was staring at her. “So, you’re the normie that’s moving in with us?”

“Normie?”

“Whatever. Looks like Mammon used you as a distraction… or perhaps,” he said with a glint of mischief in his orange eyes. “… a human sacrifice.”

“A what?”

Without warning, Leviathan grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room and shut the door behind them. He pulled her further into his darkened room and suddenly pushed her back. Instead of hitting the ground she landed on the soft cushioning of a bean-bag chair. He sat down on a matching one next to her, pulled his earphones over his ears, picked up a game controller, and resumed a game he must have been playing before he cornered Mammon in the hall moments before. Ignoring the rough treatment and the sounds of the game, Yuki took the opportunity to look around his room.

It could have been quite spacious had it not been for the clutter of games, consoles, computer station with three screens, shelves of manga, and for the random bathtub in the middle of his room with glowing jellyfish floating overhead. From the quick observation it seemed that there was a body pillow and blanket in it and no bed at all; did he really sleep in there? Then her eyes drifted to the huge aquarium at the far wall which extended into the ceiling. It appeared that the water seemed to hold up on its own without glass; it was just suspended there. There was nothing other than coral and kelp in the water, and one tiny gold fish, odd for such a huge aquarium.

“Can you stop gawking at my room?” Yuki turned back to Leviathan, who’s eyes were still on the game. He reached an checkpoint in the game before pausing and saving it then turned to the girl, pulling his headphones down around his neck. “Stop being such a normie. You know what people would say if they knew I let you in here?”

There was a word for people like him… a Japanese term she had heard from different animes she had watched. “What are you? An otaku?”

“Hey! Don’t disrespect the Otaku lifestyle! I’ve worked hard to reach that achievement!” He paused. His lips curled into a large grin. “Wait, you know what an Otaku is? So, your only mostly a normie then!”

“I guess.” Her eyes ventured back to the bookshelf and noticed that there wasn’t just manga there, but there was a row of thick hardcover books, all looking like they belonged in a series. “I see Manga isn’t the only thing you read.”

“Ah! My pride and joy!” Leviathan stood up and walked over to said shelf and took one of the books and held it against his chest like he was hugging it. “ _The Tale of the Seven Lords: The Lord of Shadow Awakens!_ Are you a fan?”

She shrugged. “I haven’t heard of them, but I’d be interested in reading them. They look like good books.”

The joyful look on his face turned into shock. “Wha- you haven’t read them? Ugh, how can you call yourself a human when you haven’t read the best series written by a human! You’ve wasted your pathetically short life until you’ve read these books! TSL is amazing, so amazing that I am going to teach you everything there is to know about it!”

Yuki tried to listen to Leviathan’s spiel of the TSL series, but he was going so fast and giving so much information that it was hard to keep track of it all. From what she could understand there were seven lords and someone named Henry…. Well, there was just so much information she couldn’t connect the dots from his 10-minute speech, but she let him go on because he was very animated and passionate about it and for some reason, she didn’t want to interrupt him. In fact, she even found herself smiling slightly. After several more minutes of his rant, he sighed, his eyes looking down at the book in his hands. “I wish I could be like the Lord of Shadows… I may be a recluse like him, but he’s got an amazing friend like Henry… I’ve just got my brothers, and they don’t even like me.” He turned towards the huge aquarium. “I actually named my fish after him, but he can’t high-five me like Henry did with the third lord. No, I want to be Henry!”

Despite Yuki's hard exterior, she could feel herself slowly growing to like this ‘otaku,’ this Avatar of Envy. “Well, maybe one day you _will_ be Henry.”

Leviathan rolled his eyes. “I know you’re just saying that to make me feel better.

“Anyway, I didn’t bring you here to tell you about TSL, even though it’s the best thing in the world…” he muttered that last bit under his breath. “I brought you hear to warn you about Mammon being a scumbag! Don’t ever give him a single Grimm, you got that!”

“Considering it’s taken you over 200 years get your money back, I doubt I’d ever get mine back.” Her eyes looked down at her fidgeting hands. “Still, he’s your brother. You shouldn’t be so hard on him. You’re lucky to have him.” It wasn't what she wanted to say, but she didn’t know how much these demons knew about her home life and didn’t want to give them any impression that she was soft, which she wasn’t.

The demon of envy scoffed at her, leaning further back into his beanbag chair, clutching the book against his chest. “I wish I could make him give me my money back force him. As the third oldest, there’s nothing I can do on my own. He’s stronger than me, there’s no chance I can beat him. And you saw how fast he is too! No one, aside from Lucifer or Beel, have that kind of speed or power. But…” His orange eyes lit up.

“What?” she asked, her own orbs meeting his.

Leviathan turned to her with a grin on his face. “If you were to make a pact with him, you could _force_ him to give me my money back!”

“Um,” she hummed. “I don’t want to sound any more like a ‘normie,’ but what is a pact?”

He looked at the human as if she had grown a second head. “Haven’t you ever seen movies where a demons make pacts with humans?”

“Sure, but I didn’t think it’d be the same here.”

“Well, it’s kind of the same idea. A human and a demon make a contract, the demon lends his strength to the human to make their wishes come true in exchange for something of value to the demon. Something the demon sees of equal worth. And knowing my brother, there’s only one thing of worth to him…”

“I’m not giving him money.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to give him _your_ money. You just have to give him _his_ money.”

Yuki paused to think about this. “So, you want me to steal his money? I’m no thief.”

“No, but you can hold it hostage.”

“I’m still not seeing the connection.”

“Look.” Levi scooted his bean bag closer to hers, leaning in so he could lower his voice. “Mammon did something _really_ stupid and pissed Lucifer off. So, Lucifer cut him off by taking his credit card away. All you have to do is find that card and exchange it for a pact! Trust me, he’ll do _anything_ to get it back!”

“And how am I supposed to find it? Lucifer don’t cone across as one who hides things under his pillow.”

“I dunno! You’re gonna have to figure that out on your own, normie. Tell you what,” Leviathan said holding up the book. “If you can do this for me, I’ll let you borrow my TSL books so you can read them yourself! I may even lend you the DVDs!”

There was a knock on the door. “Levi! I hear you’re holding our little human hostage in there!” It was Asmodeus.

“Ugh, no I’m not!” Leviathan stood, pulling Yuki up and pushed her toward the door, unlocking it. “Not a word to anyone about this, got it!” he whispered to her before shoving her out of the room, right into Asmodeus’ floral embrace.

“Oh my!” he sang. “Was he rough with you, darling? Let me have a word with him.”

“Never mind about that,” Yuki said, pulling herself away from his grasp, wrapping her arms around her torso.

He hummed with that infectious smile of his. “Anyway, I’m sure Mammon hasn’t even showed you to your room, has he? The lout!”

Asmodeus led her across the hall and opened the door directly opposite from Leviathan’s. He held the door for her, tilting his head to invite her in. When Yuki walked in, the first thing she noticed was the beautiful tree in her room, not like the dead ones in the forest surrounding the house. No, this one was full of life and felt magical. She had no clue where this tree was growing from, but it seemed to grow right through the floorboards. Beautiful green vines climbed the trunk and lanterns had been hung from the branches as well as some candles. The bed was beautiful and looked like it had come straight out of a fairytale, the frame seeming to have been grown from the roots of the tree, curling this way and that into similar patterns of a wrought iron frame. The pillows and quilt were plush and soft, in various shades of pink (she’d have to change that later), but it looked very comfortable. On the other side of the room there was a table with a vase of roses and a set of six weave-backed chairs. Beyond that, there was a bookshelf that had been built to resemble a coffin and a dresser and walk-in closet. On the opposite side of the room, next to the large window was an attached bathroom which she had to investigate right away.

It was the most gorgeous bathroom she had ever seen. Everything was clean and tidy, spacious enough to have several people in there and not feel crowded, and there was more cabinets and drawers she knew what to do with. Her fingers slid over the rim of the full-length porcelain tub, admiring its smooth texture. Her eyes landed on the sheer white curtains covering the window that looked over the yard and into the forest. There was even a heated greenhouse in the yard.

“So?”

Yuki turned to Asmodeus smiling at her. The way he leaned against the frame, preppy clothes of white, pink, burgundy and black, nails perfectly manicured and painted in alternating pink and green, hair in gorgeous waves and falling just right over his left eye, long eyelashes fluttering her way, she could easily peg him as the typical pretty-boy. He was smiling at her with his sunset eyes; she wondered if he was trying to hypnotize her again or was just expecting an answer.

“It’s beautiful. I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m glad you approve. Lucifer let me decorate the room, with some restrictions of course.” And there was the narcissism again. “Why don’t you unpack? Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Oh, right.” Yuki had forgotten that she had her backpack on still and she quickly pulled it off her shoulder and rested it on the vanity, quickly pulling out her medications, toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush.

“Oh! So, you do own a hairbrush. Shocking!” Asmodeus chuckled. “Sorry, dear. Couldn’t help it.”

She rolled her eyes and shimmied past him to start pulling out her other belongings. She placed the stuffed sheep on the bed before moving over to the dresser. As she started organizing her few clothes, she could hear the demon move behind her and the slight squeak from weight on the bed. “Who’s this?”

Yuki turned to see Asmodeus holding the sheep, looking it over with curiosity. “That’s Ramsley. Would you mind putting him back?”

His eyes looked up at her, his one eye hidden by his wavy fringe. “He’s special to you, isn’t he?”

“Very.” She kept her hard gaze on him until he put the sheep back on the bed, then turned back to her organization.

It didn’t take her long. She dropped her backpack on the ground beside the bookshelf before turning around. Suddenly, Asmodeus was right there, looming over her, smirking at her. She stiffened at the sudden closeness. He raised a hand to pull her hood back again, running those perfectly manicured nails through her auburn locks. “When was the last time you did anything to your hair?”

“Um, about six months ago?”

“And what exactly did the hairdresser do? Your hair is so dry, so many split ends…”

She knew he wasn’t going to like what she was going to say next. “I shaved it all off.”

His jaw dropped. “You- you what!? Why would you do something like that?” He waved his hands in front of her. “Wait, wait, wait! how long was your hair before you shaved it?

“Waist-length…” she replied, ignoring the ‘why’ question and trying to avoid the honeyed eyes he was boring into her.

He looked like she had grown a second head, the way he raised his hand to his chest in disbelief. “By Diavolo…” He shook his head, refocusing. “Yuki, darling. Please let me do your hair! It’s in such a disastrous state. I can’t possibly let you start your first day at RAD looking like that! Oh, please, darling! Please say you’ll let me do your hair!”

It had been so long since she cared about her appearance, choosing to wear oversized hoodies and too depressed to really care about her hair. Still, his offer was tempting. After all, she was living in a new place with new people. This could be the start of a new beginning, perhaps even a new look, and if her own convictions weren’t enough, the depressing pout the demon was. “Maybe, but you have to stop with the flirting with me!”

“Oh, darling, I can’t promise something that’s not in my nature,” he rolled his eyes. “But I will promise that you’ll be the envy of the school once I’m done with you. After myself, of course.”

“What exactly would you do?”

Asmodeus’ D.D.D. beeped and he quickly glanced at it before looping his arm in hers, pulling her out of the room. “Dinner’s ready. I’d trim it, get rid of all those nasty split ends, give it some volume, not that you need much more; your hair has enough volume on its own. There are so many possibilities. But we first have to wash your hair, and you definitely need to brush it!”

She chuckled at that last comment. “I think I can manage that.”

“I noticed you don’t have any shampoo or conditioner. Do you even have any body wash? No matter, I can lend you something until you get your own,” he continued as they walked down the stairs towards the dining room.

Most everyone was sitting at the table, even Leviathan and Mammon had made it without strangling each other. Maybe that was because they sat across from each other and Lucifer was glaring at them from the head of the table. Satan came in from the kitchen placing dishes along the center of the table before taking a seat himself.

“Sit next to me dear, and we can discuss plans for your hair,” Asmodeus said, sitting down and pulling her into the seat next to him.

Everyone passed the food around, filling up plates. Beelzebub had already started eating and Yuki was shocked to see a dozen plates filled in front of him. _He’s not really going to eat all of that, is he?_

“Oh shit,” Satan said across the table from her. “I totally forgot to cook human food. I’ll go quickly make you something, Yuki.”

Yuki looked at the dishes around the table. There was not a single dish she was familiar with and would probably have most people’s stomachs turning. The soup was looking at her, the roast was charred with hints of green in the meat, the vegetables were withered and shades of purple and red, and she was sure the dish in front of her was some kind of pill bug stuffed with… something, and its leg was still twitching.

“Would I be safe to assume this is local cuisine?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, I’m just not used to cooking human food on a regular basis.” He was starting to stand up when Yuki waved her hand.

“Don’t worry about it!” Everyone paused to stare at her. “This exchange program is kind of like a cultural exchange too, right? So, shouldn’t I at least try the local food?”

Lucifer, who was looking at her from the end of the table with an inquisitive look, smirked. “There’s nothing here that’s toxic to you, so you’re more than welcome to try.”

Smiling, Yuki took the dish in front of her and helped herself to a serving before passing it to Asmodeus. “Now, no one tell me what I’m eating until after I’ve eaten it.”

“Daring little thing, aren’t you?” the demon of Lust smirked.

When Yuki grabbed a little of everything, she stared at the contents on her plate with slight trepidation. Asmo placed a bowl of pudding with whipped cream in front of her as well; at least something looked normal. She took a deep breath before she decided to try the stuffed pill-bug-thing.

All the demons, including Beelzebub, held their breath as she took her first bite and watched as she chewed it thoughtfully. The outer shell was crunchy as expected, but the inside was cheesy and spicy, reminding her of jalapeño poppers. Once she swallowed, her lips curled into a small smile and she started digging into some of the other items on her plate, humming happily. Everyone else around the table gave a sigh of relief seeing that the human was enjoy the food. Conversation between her and Asmodeus continued about her hair and what he planned to do with it, going through images he brought up on Devilgram and Devitrest and she was even liking some of his suggestions. Maybe she judged him too soon.

It didn’t take long for Yuki to finish her dinner. The pudding was heavenly, though she supposed she couldn’t say that out loud, sitting at a demon’s dinner table. She looked across the table at Beelzebub, with his twelve empty plates stacked in a pile, six empty servings of the pudding and a big grin on his face. “Where did all that food go?”

Asmodeus laughed. “Beelzebub isn’t called the Avatar of Gluttony for nothing. And to think he’ll probably have a bed-time snack, a midnight snack, and then another 6 meals tomorrow. I feel bloated just from thinking about all that food!” he cringed.

Yuki looked back to the carrot-head, who looked back her way, the grin painted on his face was much more welcoming than the grumpy look he had earlier. “I’m gonna workout before bed anyway, so all that food isn’t going to waste.”

“Yes,” Satan chimed. “Beel has a very high metabolism, even for a demon. And he’s got the muscle any bodybuilder from your world would dream to have. He’s quite the powerhouse, aren’t you Beel?”

Beel just gave him a cute goofy looking grin, flexing his arm, showing off a massive bicep which Yuki swore was the circumference of her waist.

“Asmo, would you stop hogging my human!” Mammon said from down the table. Even with the sheen on his yellow lenses, it was obvious he was glaring at his younger brother.

“It’s not my fault that you abandoned her to the mercies of Leviathan! Who knows what he would have done to her, had I not come to her rescue!”

“Aren’t you supposed to be looking after her?” Lucifer growled.

“I was! But then Leviathan left me no choice! I told her to run, but she just stood there like a deer in the headlights! That’s not my fault!”

“You really are hopeless,” the eldest sighed.

“Anyway, brother dearest,” Asmodeus said, gently dabbing the corners of his mouth with a silk napkin. “I’ll be kidnapping her tomorrow. I’m going to help her find a new wardrobe.”

“You are?” Yuki asked.

“Well, of course, Darling! No offence, but,” he said, his eyes glancing up and down at her. “You need all the help you can get.”

“You can’t expect me to let you drag her all over town without me! I’m coming too!” Mammon practically yelled.

“Oh, come now. Does it look like I need help?” Asmodeus pouted, motioning to his own outfit.

“Actually,” Lucifer said, standing up and collecting his plate and utensils. “Perhaps you should let him come with you. He needs to release some of his pent-up energy, and my patience with him is wearing thin.”

“Like I want him whining and crying while dragging him through Majolish with him begging him to buy him something, forget it!”

“Yes, well, someone needs to keep you from smothering the poor girl.” Lucifer commented. “Since Mammon seems so perturbed about you hogging her, I think he’ll be the perfect balance.

Yuki rolled her eyes and decided to tune out the argument. She looked up at Satan who was looking at her, his chin resting on his hand with a curious gaze. “How was your first taste of the Devildom?” he asked.

The corner of her lip curled into a small smile. “Better than I thought it’d be, and I’m not dead, so that’s a bonus!”

He smiled back at her. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Just remember, not everything here is edible to humans. I’ll make a list of things you should avoid. Can’t have you dying on us, now can we?”

Yuki stood up and collected her own dishes and started piling Asmodeus’ on as well. “Can I get your plate, Satan?”

He smiled. “I’ve got it, thanks.”

She followed him into the kitchen with their piles of dishes and she helped him with drying them as he washed and passed them to her. He took the opportunity to tell her of the local libraries, book stores, and café’s in the area, expressing a very strong interest in the local underground cat café. “Are you afraid of ghosts, Yuki?”

She gave him a side-look as she took the next plate to dry. “I’ve never met a ghost, so I can’t say. Why?”

“Because,” he continued with the washing. “Some of the best history books in the Devildom are held at the Mausoleum. You’ll be learning quite a bit about Devildom history at RAD, but for some of your essays, you may want to take a look at some of the books there. It’ll get you high marks with Mrs. Himiko.”

“Does that mean you’ll take me there when it comes to said essay?”

“Perhaps. I may want to see how you fair on your own.” There was a slight sadistic hint in his voice that she easily picked up on, but she decided to ignore him.

They finished the dishes and she helped him put them away. “Thank you for your assistance.”

“Of course. I assume you all take turns cooking?”

“Yes, we have a schedule,” he replied, motioning to a small chalkboard on the wall by the door with Monday through Friday, breakfast and dinner, and alternating names accordingly. Tomorrow was Saturday, and Satan explained that everyone fended for themselves on weekends. “Your name’s not on here yet because Lucifer thought you’d need help adjusting first. He suggested you help us so that you have an idea of how much food is actually required for meals, especially with Beel.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Yuki shrugged, remembering the amount of food Beel had at dinner.

“And don’t feel like you have to cook Devildom cuisine. We do enjoy human food, so if you pick foods you eat from home, you’re welcome to.”

“Good to know.” The girl turned her gaze from the chalkboard to the blonde-haired demon, who happened to be staring at her with an inquisitive look. “Yes?”

“Nothing. I’m just curious how well you’ll do here. After all, there are many demons here that would try to eat you without hesitation.”

Yuki remembered earlier when Beelzebub had said he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t. But decided to keep a brave face. “Well, you don’t know me or what I’m capable of. Maybe I’ll surprise you.”

Satan huffed at that. “You already are.”

There was a small ding on Yuki’s D.D.D. in her hoodie pouch. She pulled it out and looked at the text from Asmodeus.

‘You better be getting that hair washed, darling! I want you looking glamourous before curfew!’

“Curfew?”

Satan glanced at the message, then cringed. “Yeah. On weekdays it’s 10pm. Weekends it’s midnight, unless we give Lucifer a really good excuse.”

She noticed the reaction to Lucifer’s name. “I take it you don’t get along with your brother?”

“Understatement of the century. Anyway,” he replied as they left the kitchen to head upstairs. “You better get that hair washed before Asmo comes and does it for you.”

When they reached the top of the stairs, they went their own separate ways. Yuki grabbed her pajamas and headed to her bathroom. It seemed like Asmo had already dropped off some shampoo and conditioner, and even left a full bottle of flowery body wash on the counter. He even left a bottle of rose scented bubbles.

She filled the tub and stripped down, carefully laying her gloves on the counter before stepping into the tub. Yuki couldn’t remember the last time she had a bath she could lay in without bending her legs, let alone a bathroom all to herself. And it sounded like she was guaranteed a full year to enjoy this bathroom, and she was going to take advantage of it. She lay there, her head against the edge of the percaline tub, breathing in the steam and the lovely smell of rose bubbles. She probably could have slept in the bath, but with Asmodeus coming to do her hair, she decided to get it washed and dunked under the water before reaching over for the bottle of shampoo.

“Oh, no, darling, you can’t put it in quite yet.”

The young girl squealed, turning around while throwing her arms across her chest, seeing the demon of Lust standing behind her, setting up supplies on the counter. “How did you get in here?”

Asmodeus’ back was to her, but his eyes glanced to her in the mirror. “You left the door unlocked, darling.”

“Well, you can see I’m still in the bath, can’t you?”

“Of course, I can, I’m not blind!” he said, fixing his own hair in the mirror.

“Well, do you mind?!”

“No. Not at all. I can wait.”

He didn’t seem to understand, so she turned her back towards him again, not wanting to look at him, and sank further into the bubbles. “I mean, can you get out?”

“Not if you’re just going to put the shampoo in your hair without untangling it first. You’ll never get it properly washed if you leave it in that state. It seems I can’t trust you with such a simple task,” he sighed heavily, removing his scarf and jacket. He folded them neatly and left them on the counter before his delicate hands went to his shirt sleeves and started rolling them up.

She could hear him moving behind her and gasped when she felt his hand against the back of her neck. “Relax, darling. I’m going to untangle it.” Yuki kept her arms tight against her, not wanting him to see her or her scarred arms. “And you don’t have to cover yourself, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before, though you are a little flat.”

Yuki huffed at that, but refused to comment or remove her arms.

Asmodeus was very gentle; without tugging he easily untangled one knot after another, running his dainty fingers through her hair. After a while, Yuki started to relax a bit. It had been such a long time since someone else would touch her with such gentleness. Even her eyes started fluttering closed. Eventually, she felt the bristles of a detangling brush running through her locks without catching on anything. “There we go, much better. Now you can shampoo.”

Yuki looked over her shoulder to see Asmodeus had moved back over to the counter to arrange his tools. She quickly reached for the bottle on the floor and poured some of the jellied liquid into her palm. She glanced over to the demon, his back still facing her, before she started lathering the gel and rubbing it in. After rinsing, she then grabbed the conditioner and started to repeat the process.

“Don’t rinse it out too early,” Asmodeus said at the counter. She looked back, realizing he was still not looking her way. “You want to let it sit for a few moments so your hair will look nice and shiny.”

“You know, I can handle the rest of my bath myself.”

He finally turned around to face her, a smirk on his glossed lips. “I could help you, if you’d like.”

Yuki glared at him. “Please get out. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

Asmodeus sighed heavily. “Fine, I’ll be in your room.” He pulled out his D.D.D. as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Yuki took the opportunity being alone to finish washing herself then rinsed the conditioner out before stepping out and drying off and quickly put her pajamas and gloves on before opening the door. Asmodeus was lying on her bed, scrolling through Devilgram on his phone. His sunset eyes looked up and smiled. “Finally.” He jumped up and grabbed one of the chairs from the table and brought it into the bathroom. “Alright, sit.”

Yuki sat down, nervous with what he planned. Yes, she liked the ideas he threw around at dinner, but she had no clue if he actually knew what he was doing. He brushed her hair, letting her wet locks hang around her face. He took a comb and created a part over her left eye and looked up at her reflection. “You look nervous.”

“You do know what you’re doing, right?”

“Well, of course I do!” he smiled. “You’ve seen Lucifer’s gorgeous hair, haven’t you? I do his hair all the time!”

“Well, yea-”

“Then relax, darling.”

With a flick of his wrist, he spun her chair around so that she was facing away from the mirror. With a stunned expression on her face from the sudden show of strength, Asmo started snipping away.

He started trimming the ends, snipping off all her split ends, cutting upwards to give her hair a more natural look. He snipped quickly but thoughtfully, switching between the sheers to a pair of thinning scissors, layering her hair. After he seemed satisfied, with the layers, he pinned her hair up and moved in front of her. Yuki’s heart started racing. In Asmo’s hand, he held a barber’s razor, clean and sharp, glistening in the candlelight. Her mind started going to a dark place in her mind, a memory she’d like to forget. Pain. Fear. Blood. Darkness…

The back of his fingers gently ran against her cheek soothingly. The feel of his soft skin against hers brought her quickly back to reality. “Relax. I’m not going to go all Sweeney Todd on you. You’re neck’s too pretty for that.”

Yuki’s eyes met his for a split second before dropping to the fidgeting hands in her lap. Asmo waited a moment before lifting the blade to quickly trim her fringe then moved behind her to gently smooth out nape of her neck. He then pulled the pins from her hair, letting it drop again. “There we go.” Yuki moved to stand but Asmo placed a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. “I never said I was done.”

She tried to turn her head around to see what he was doing, but he gently turned it away from the mirror. “Just keep still. We have to style it now.”

“I thought you just did that.”

Asmodeus’ hands started running through her hair with several hair products before drying her hair. Her hair was thick, and there was a lot of it. It used to take Yuki 45 minutes when her hair was long, but with Asmo’s expert hands it didn’t take more than 10. Before Yuki could turn around, the demon cleared his throat in warning, and she settled back in her chair. He took out a straightener and started using it on her auburn locks. She had to admit, his gentle hands and the tune he was humming away was quite soothing. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy herself.

“All done!”

She opened her eyes again to see Asmo standing in front of her, admiring his work. “You look so pretty! Go, have a look!”

Yuki finally stood up and turned to the mirror. For the first few moments all she could do was stare at her reflection, at least she thought it was her reflection. She could barely recognize herself. There was not a single split end or a single strand out of place. He had cut her hair into a beautiful textured bob, with a few wispy strands giving her extra volume. Her fringe was still long enough that if left alone could still hide her eyes, but wispy enough to see through. She pulled her hair up to see the squared off nape of her neck, which had been faded beautifully.

“Well?”

She turned her attention to the demon of Lust, who looked quite proud in the reflection. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say that you like it, at least?”

“I-” she turned her attention back to her own image, running her fingers through her magically soft hair. “I love it.”

He gave her a big grin, clasping his hands together. “I’m so happy you like it!” He started running his fingers through her hair again, playing with it and bouncing it in his hand. “Your hair is so pretty, it’s such a pity that it’s short. Why in the Devildom would you ever shave it off?”

Her eyes glanced to him, then quickly away, avoiding the disapproving look she expected to follow. “To piss someone off.”

He glanced up at her in the mirror, meeting her eyes with a pout. “If I ever piss you off, pleeeeeaaaase, for the love of Diavolo, don’t ever shave your head! It would be a real shame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting late. I had to re-read the chapter and change a few things. Also, it's the first week of school, so from now on I may not post on a regular basis. Please be patient.


End file.
